Hans and Hime
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first Happiness Charge Precure and Frozen crossover fanfiction. Hime Shirayuki, aka Cure Princess, meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and quickly falls in love with him. They eventually got married, but she is unaware of his evil intentions.


It's another great day at Pikarigaoka and a group of three girls are walking their way out of school. They are Megumi Aino, Hime Shirayuki, and Yuuko Omori, and they lead double lives. They are a group of warriors known as Precure, and Megumi is Cure Lovely, Hime is Cure Princess, and Yuuko is Cure Honey.

"It's so great to have you as a Precure, YuuYuu!" Megumi wraps her arms around the brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, thank you, Megumi," Yuuko blushed at this moment. In fact, she thought back of wanting to tell her and Hime that she is Cure Honey, but feels embarrassed to do so. Now that they know, she is now closer to them.

Hime started to chuckle at this moment when she shifts her focus to a young man with red hair and wearing a princely, formal attire, and he is riding a white horse. She started to get her attention that she approaches him.

"Hello there," she flirted with her right hand waving on him.

"Hi," the man greeted. Then, he remembers to introduce himself. "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"A prince?" Hime and her friends look surprised to hear this. In fact, they never seen a prince hanging out on this time of day.

Upon hearing this, she decided to introduce herself.

"Well, I'm Hime, and I'm the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom. These two are my friends, Megumi and Yuuko," she said.

"Princess?" Hans looked surprised by this, and gets off his horse to bow to her. "Your Majesty."

"T-There's no need to be formal around here," Hime said in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," the prince then stands up. "Um, I should be going. See you around."

He then left with his horse, and Hime couldn't be more happier when she met him. This is a sign that she is starting to fall in love with him. Megumi and Yuuko are encouraging her to hang out with him.

* * *

At night, Hime is having nightmares regarding of how she is scolded by Cure Fortune, a Precure who is always alone in everything she does. After the nightmare, she woke up screaming. Breathing heavily, she is relieved that this is all just a dream.

Suddenly, a knock came to her window, and she opens it to find Hans got up.

"Dreadful etiquette. I apologize," the latter stated an apology.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" Hime helps him get inside her room.

"Well, I was thinking about you and I should see the stars so that I can help you get over with that nightmare you just had."

Agreeing with this, the two were standing on a top floor by the balcony to look at the starry sky.

"So, Hime, what was that nightmare you were just now?" Hans asked in concern, his eyes faced on her.

"Well, Hans, I should tell you the truth," Hime pulls out her Pretty Change Mirror device. "Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change!"

A transformation sequence occurred at that moment. Her hair has turned light blue, and turned into pigtails, and as for her clothes, she's wearing a blue dress. Lastly, she is wearing a small crown to her head and has two earrings.

"The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!"

As for Hans seeing this, he looks surprised.

"That's, uh, very amazing, Hime," he spoke in acceptance of her new form, making her blush. "If I'm not mistaken, Megumi is Cure Lovely, and Yuuko is Cure Honey."

"How did you know that?" the Precure asked.

"Lucky guess," was his reply. "Now, Hime, what's the transformation got to do with the nightmare?"

It was then that she decided to tell him of the nightmare she had for the night. It revolved around how Cure Fortune is scolding her for being useless, not to mention going so far as to blame her for the Saiark invasion at her kingdom, and angrily stating of never forgiving her. Not only that, but also how the former warned Cure Lovely not to be partners with her, or danger will fall upon her.

"I see..." Hans lies his hand with hers to the floor. "Anyway, I don't think you're useless. You're useful. It's just that she doesn't see how great you are, and has lot in her mind right now. To tell you the truth, I also had a problem."

"What's that?"

"I got 12 brothers who were lucky to be in line for the throne, and I don't have the requirements to take over the kingdom. Three of my older brothers pretended to ignore me for two whole years. Therefore, I've been searching my whole life to find a new place."

"That's so horrible!" Cure Princess cried with sympathy for the misfortune Hans has to go through.

"All that matters is that we're together, talk about our problems, and hoping to get through them. I promise I'll treat you fairly and never shut you out like what Cure Fortune does," the prince promised.

Hearing the last sentence made the Precure on the verge of tears.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes, really," Hans replied. "I promise I'll never let you get hurt ever again."

"Thank you," Hime started to hug him with happiness. She has found the perfect love interest. Even though she is forbidden to find love, she could trust him completely.

"I love crazy, so can I say something?" they let go of the hug as the prince is prepared to say something. "Will you marry me?"

"Marry you?" the young girl looks surprised by this. She never thought of this proposal. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry, I'll have a priest convinced you are 16 years old, despite your stature."

After a few seconds of thinking, she has the answer.

"Can I something crazier?" she asked with Hans nodded. "Yes!"

The two looked at each other lovingly, and they closed their eyes as a kiss come to their lips, sealing the deal for their marriage to come.

* * *

The next day, the Precure are fighting another Terribad and they successfully purified it. However, Cure Fortune is prepared to give Cure Princess another scolding for her weakness.

"If I have to put up with your slovenly progress, I swear I'll-"

"Leave her alone!" a voice shouted and they turn around to see Hans looking angry at her. Approaching her, he makes his stand against the fated Precure.

"Stay out of this! It's not about you!" Fortune yelled.

"No, it's been all about YOU!" Hans yelled back, looking more angry at her. "You better leave Cure Princess alone, or I'll tell a relative of yours about this little secret of being a Precure. Makes me wonder how will he react. Or here's a better idea. I'll call the Pikarigaoka Police Department, and see if they can arrange a little vacation for you at Pikarigaoka PRISON!"

She looks visibly shaken by what he shouted at her; she could never imagine a normal human like him could stand up against her. If him attempting to tell a relative of her identity as a Precure wasn't enough, she is shocked to hear that he even plans to send her to jail. All this for her grudge against the Precure that lacks progress, and blaming her for the Phantom Empire's invasion.

"That'll be all, Cure Princess," she turns to the princess while still shocked, and flies away.

A brown-haired young man applauds the prince for this move, and his name is Seiji Sagara.

"Genius. That was pure genius," he said.

"Why, thank you, young man," Hans complimented on the statement.

"I'm Seiji."

"I'm Hans. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

The two men shake hands with each other for a few seconds before letting go of each other's hands. The three girls are amazed of the moment.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Megumi and Yuuko, aren't you?" Hans turns to Cure Lovely and Honey, making the two nervous about this.

"H-How could you know that?" the pink Precure asked with nervousness.

"About that. He came to me last night, and I told him about being Precure," Cure Princess told her blonde-haired friend.

"That's right. I'll keep that a secret," Hans said, much to the girls' relief. Then, he turns to Seiji. "I assumed you know this as well, and you'll keep this as a secret."

"Right," the brown-haired boy confirmed.

"Well, now that's cleared up, let's meet you up with Blue-desu wa," Ribbon, their mascot, appeared to the young adult.

"Blue?" Hans is puzzled on the person to be meeting with. Come to think of it, he is not even fazed on meeting the little creature.

The girls, turned back to their normal forms, and Seiji bought him to Blue's home and they were sitting on a couch. Well, Hans is sitting with Hime, while Seiji is sitting with Megumi and Yuuko. Ribbon is sitting on a table, and Blue is sitting on a separate chair. The latter started to tell Hans about the history of Blue Sky Kingdom, including of its invasion by the hands of the Phantom Empire.

"I see..." the prince understands the story. "Now I know what's Cure Fortune's problem with Cure Princess. To tell you the truth, I'm not from this dimension, and I just happen to come here by coincidence."

"Is that so?" Blue asked calmly.

"Yes," Hans replied.

"Another thing, Precure can't fall in love, so if you think you want to fall in love with Hime..."

"No, of course not," Hans butts in the statement, although he lied because he wanted to get into a relationship with her. "Besides, she's a kid and I'm a young adult almost to be twenty years old so it would be weird for us to have a relationship."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I came here to invite Precure and Seiji to hang out at my castle."

"You're castle? Really?" Hime asked in joy.

"Yes, but I want to challenge someone first."

The person that he wanted to have a challenge at a grassy field is...

"Iona Hikawa, I challenge you to a game of chess!"

Upon hearing this, the three girls and Seiji could call him crazy for this, but they were intrigued if he can beat her to a game of chess.

Which he eventually does.

All her chess pieces are wiped out, leaving only her king, being surrounded with his pawns, knight, and bishop.

"Well, you didn't take well of losing, do you?" Hans teased the girl who looks shocked by her loss which she hates it so much. "Oh, and I got something to tell you which you wouldn't like it."

Iona is getting too curious so she let her ear go to his mouth.

"I know you're Cure Fortune," was his reply, and she looks shocked by this. The truth is, she has kept her Precure identity to everyone, even the three girls. "Remember to stay away from Cure Princess, or else I will tell your grandfather your little secret. Or worse, you're going to jail."

Feeling satisfied, Hans then walks away with the three girls and Seiji.

"So, you have to challenge her to a game. Why?" the brown-haired boy asked with annoyance.

"To test her out, that's why," was the reply. "You'll never know if that girl has a dark secret hiding from you all, and I happen to know it."

Seiji, along with Megumi, Hime, and Yuko, will have to keep this in mind. As for Iona, she is in a state of shock from the events, including being threatened by a prince from the Southern Isles, and runs off on her own.

* * *

Inside Han's castle, he gives them a tour starting with the entertainment room which has games like billiards, darts, and also video games. Next, the kitchen has the food essentials they could ever want, even Yuuko looks amazed by this, especially the fact that she loves food so much. Lastly, the living room where it has big screened television to watch programs.

That night, they were sitting on a table having dinner.

"So, Hans, what's for dinner?" Megumi asked while holding a spoon and fork by hand. In fact, she is sitted next to Hime, while Yuuko and Seiji are sitting next to each other. As for Hans, he's sitting at the front.

Then, the chef shows up with a place covering the food, and he opens it, revealing it's turkey.

"Well, eat up," Hans ordered.

The kids look excited of this moment and started eating their dinner. While eating, the prince has decided to have an announcement.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," he started after wiping his mouth and drinking water.

"You have something to say?" Megumi asked.

"Yup, Hime and I, we're married," was the news.

It made her, Seiji, and Yuuko spit out their drinks upon hearing the revelation.

"WHAT?!" they screamed. Ribbon also does the same.

"Yes, we're married," Hime approaches her new husband and hugs him.

"But, Blue said Precure can't fall in love!" Megumi protested.

"Besides, she's just a kid!" Seiji also protested.

"I know that, but I persuaded a priest for the marriage to happen before that battle during the morning," Hans explained. "She is quite an exception to the rule that in this country, a woman must be 16 years old to get married."

"Are you sure you accept the marriage, Hime?" Yuuko protested gently. "I mean, you're in a rush. Think things first."

"I already thought about it, Yuuko," her blue-haired friend smiled at that.

"Oh, and Blue won't even know about this. Besides, he doesn't even know where Cure Fortune got her power, right?" the prince turned to Megumi.

This is true. Blue is omniscient, but not in some moments like when he asked the aloof Precure of where did she got her power from.

"Well, enough of this. Let's go to the entertainment room," Hans stands up from the dining table.

He and the others were in the entertainment room playing games like Air Hockey and Darts, but they also play video games. They do this until it's 10 o'clock, and it's time they go to sleep. Hans tucked in Hime, happy to have her as his new wife.

Suddenly, he got a call from downstairs. Answering the phone, a voice stated.

"Talk, now!"

He recognized who this is. As he goes outside, he saw his visitor to be Cure Fortune.

"What do you want, Cure Fortune?" he asked with little angser, willing to defend Hime. "Remember, stay away from Hime, or else."

"Fine, I'll stay away from Cure Princess, for now. I came here to tell you something very important."

"What's that?"

"Don't trust Cure Princess, or a giant disaster will fall upon you."

"Right, like that will ever happen," the prince is not convinced of her claim. "The only giant disaster I see is you."

The fated Precure looks insulted by Hans claiming she is the disaster, not Hime.

"Why, you..." she is about to make a punch at him, but he blocks it, much to her surprise. Next, he makes a fist with his right hand and punches her to the face, knocking her down to the ground. She just couldn't believe how strong he is, despite he's a normal human to her. Defeated, she got up, and is about to leave. "Fine, Hans. If you won't listen to me, then don't come crying to me what a disaster comes to you!"

"Like that will happen, Iona," the prince taunted her with a smirk on his face while putting his arms crossed to his chest.

Feeling insulted enough, Cure Fortune then sprouted wings and flies away from the castle.

"Too bad you won't be going anywhere," Hans stated with a smirk.

Turning her attention to that, she is suddenly restrained with chains wrapping around her wrists and ankles that she is sent to the ground. Fortune sees Hans looking sinister at her.

"Hans, what's the meaning of this?" she asked with anger.

"The truth is, I've been after you, Iona," the evil prince reveals his plot while having a sword on his right hand. "You know, I was going to marry you, but you were so distant from everyone, including Megumi, so I decided to turn my attention to Hime. We got married, and after this, I have to give you a little accident."

After the explanation, he puts his sword to Fortune's chest.

"You won't get away with this!" the purple Precure said weakly as she is about to die.

"Oh, I already have," Hans contradicted with a smug look on his face.

He walks away, leaving her to die from the stab. After

* * *

During breakfast at the next morning with Precure and Seiji, Hans has decided to make an announcement.

"Listen up, all of you. I have an announcement to make," he stated after drinking coffee.

"What is it?" Megumi asked.

"I know who Cure Fortune is. It's Iona."

Hearing this news made them scream once again. They couldn't Hans guessed right on Cure Fortune's true identity.

"How is that possible?!" Hime asked strongly.

"Well, my dear, the moment where you and Megumi met Iona, did she said something a bad future?" the prince asked.

"Well, yes! She said it!" was his wife's reply before realization came to her that she puts her hands to her head in frustration. "How could I not see that?!"

"You know now, my dear, but I also have bad news."

"Hmm?" the kids wondered about this.

"Last night, I saw Cure Fortune has committed suicide in my doorstep," was the reply.

"WHAT?!"

They walked out of the castle to see the aloof Precure's corpse with a sword, held by her two hands, on her chest.

"This is horrible!" Megumi stated with sympathy.

"Yes, it's horrible, Megumi," Hans added. "She can't take the pain anymore of not having to rescue her older sister, Cure Tender, from Phantom so she committed suicide with my sword."

"But that's just impossible for her to do something like this!" Seiji somehow doesn't buy Hans' lie.

"You never know if someone could commit suicide for a lost relative," the prince stated.

"Because Cure Fortune was somehow high-spirited. There's no way she could commit suicide like this!" Hime agreed with what her friends say about this.

Realizing they could not buy in to his lie, Hans has decided to do something about this.

"Well, let's leave this topic for a while, and get on with our lives first before making any necessary moves."

The three Precure and Seiji nodded as they went home, but Hime went to Hans in his daily quarters.

"So, any leads?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"I think we should leave this for a while, or rather, let Megumi look for clues," was the reply for his wife, then went to another topic. "Let's kiss."

The newly wedded couple kiss each other as they feel they can't let go of each other. Too bad Hime has no idea that her husband is an evil man; after all, he killed Cure Fortune.


End file.
